peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Peanut Butter Gamer Wiki:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Administrator abilities These additional functions include: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Bureaucrat abilities A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. Who are this wiki's administrators? The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . You may also wish to list them on this page. Current *[[User:Prowler64|'Prowler64']]'' Talk Page'' - Bureaucrat / Admin (2015 - ) Former *User:WoofWoofKirbyWoof - Founder (2014 - 2015) (demoted) * User:ElectricMayhem - Bureacrat / Admin (2015) (retired) How do I use administrator powers? See for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. On larger Wikia, there will usually be a community page for requests, with a page name such as " :Requests for adminship". On a smaller wiki, you may simply ask on the community portal or Forum, or ask a bureaucrat directly on his or her talk page. If there are no active bureaucrats and you wish to become an administrator or adopt the wiki, please contact the . If there are other active editors but no active bureaucrats/admins, you should first discuss with them on who should become an admin, whether it be one of you, or all of you. Current Requirements Due to the small size of our wiki, our requirements are fairly high. However, any true PBG fan should easily be able to surpass these requirements within a few months. All of the following requirements must be met. * Make over 200 total edits (excluding any Hardcore related edits), or 500 with Hardcore related edits. It's pointless having an admin who only watches Hardcore. * Make at least 50 main space edits with a edit count of over 500 characters. It's better to write a full synopsis, or upload an entire series of a show rather than making small edits as each episode is released. * Upload (and fill out correctly) 20 images. Files with blank or incorrectly labeled and categorized images will not be counted, and will be fixed by admins. Make sure to check out our images to ensure you are doing them correctly. * Create at least 10 pages (not related to Hardcore), with the page in a completed form. This means synopsis, categories, thumbnails, a list of episodes, correct templates and appropriate text. * Be a part of at least 10 discussions including threads, talk pages, user talk messages and productive comments. If there aren't any active, try and start a conversation, suggest changes to pages etc. * You must not have been blocked on the wiki in the past 6 months. * You have been editing on the Peanut Butter Gamer wiki for at least 3 months. * You have made at least''' 10 edits''' in the past week of any kind. * You have edited your user page. Got a favorite episode? Link to it (and its wiki page) on your user page. * Bonus points for reverting or reporting any vandalism. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community.